Republican Party of Craftia
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Republican Party of Craftia' 克拉夫地亚共和党 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Gònghédǎng ' 'クラフティア共和党''' ' ''Kurafutia Kyōwatō ' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Roh Neyson |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Jack Rann |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Wolf Westerberg |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|24 September 2039 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Liberal conservatism Economic liberalism Libertarianism Agrarianism Regionalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Dark blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State and Territory Parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The '''Republican Party of Craftia' (RPC, commonly known as the Republicans or Reps) is a minor centre-right political party in Craftia. The Republican Party was formed by ex-Conservative MP Jerry Mixon in 2039 in response to his former party's perceived shift to the political right. The party's official ideology is stated as 'liberal conservative' and 'libertarian', with a emphasis on agrarianism and regionalism. It is seen as an economically right-wing party with socially progressive policies. Its key support base includes liberal conservatives, disenfranchised Conservative Party voters, rural workers and farmers, and libertarians. It has sporadically held seats in the House of Representatives since the 2046 election. The party currently positions itself as an alternative to both the centre-right Craftian Conservative Party and the classical liberal Craftian Reform Party. Currently, the Republicans have one Senator and parliamentary representation in four states, with its strongest electoral support in the state of Addams. The party's current leader has been Roh Neyson since the 2070 federal election. Federal party leaders } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'State and Territory Assembly Seats' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JS Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|MY Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BE Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JL Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WC Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|KT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LM Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BCT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} Federal election results }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 17,500 | 0.31% | 0.31% | 9th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jerry Mixon |- | 2043 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 22,234 | 0.37% | 0.06% | 8th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Jerry Mixon |- | 2046 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 173,645 | 2.53% | 2.16% | 7th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jerry Mixon |- | 2049 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 169,842 | 2.23% | 0.30% | 7th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jerry Mixon |- | 2052 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 165,404 | 1.97% | 0.26% | 6th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (CCP-MDP-CRP- RPC-GPC-SPC) | Jay Donaldson |- | 2055 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 106,084 | 1.18% | 0.79% | 7th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (CCP-RPC-LDP) | Jay Donaldson |- | 2058 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 90,532 | 0.89% | 0.29% | 8th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Janette Wing |- | 2061 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 36,848 | 0.32% | 0.57% | 8th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Janette Wing |- | 2064 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 63,993 | 0.52% | 0.20% | 8th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (CCP-CRP- MDP-RPC) | Al Pang |- | 2067 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 140,282 | 1.07% | 0.55% | 7th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Al Pang |- | 2070 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 59,765 | 0.40% | 0.67% | 7th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jack Rann |}